The invention relates generally to a method and system for steam generation and purification. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for steam generation and purification using a direct contact steam generation (DCSG) apparatus.
Many industrial processes, such as, for example, power generation and chemical processes typically require high temperature and high purity steam. As compared to conventional indirect steam generation, direct contact steam generators (DCSG) have the advantage of being smaller and easily transportable, of having high energy efficiency, the ability to use somewhat lower quality water, and of requiring significantly less capital expense. However, steam produced using DCSG technology is often contaminated with gaseous impurities (such as carbon dioxide and nitrogen), which may be undesirable and require additional separation steps. Conventional separation methods may however reduce temperature and/or pressure of the steam generated. In such systems, additional high temperature compressors may be needed to increase the steam pressure for end-use applications, such as, enhanced oil recovery (EOR) or steam-assisted gravity drainage (SAGD).
Thus there is a need for improved methods and systems for steam generation and purification using a direct contact steam generation (DCSG) apparatus.